Soul Mark
by Shits Rainbows
Summary: Since the beginning of time, humanity has always caved into the concept of soulmates. Marks started to appear and with this began the large obstacle of finding your one true love. For Jack unfortunately, it was like a curse being plagued with an obscure mark. Wanting to make the best out of everything despite the struggles he faced in life, he decided to open a Cat Café.
1. Chapter 1

Since the beginning of time, humanity had always caved into the concept of soulmates. The prospect of having one person entirely different from yourself bound to you on such a deep, personal level was a thought of dreams. Stories were made, pieces of artwork fabricated on these seemingly incognito ideas. That was just what it was though, dreams and ideas.

Until Mother Nature decided enough was enough and decided to grant the human race with a gift of her own. The appearance of words showing up on people all around the world made head line news, everyone confused with the meaning behind all of this. Where did it come from? What did it mean? Everyone had so many questions, but no one really had any answers.

I mean, how could they? It was entirely magical, a concept no humans had any recognition or perception of. As time passed, news of the marks being a representation, a knot that tied you and your soulmate together started circling. People had found their better half with the help of the words that had showed up on their body. People called it a blessing, a gift of being given the chance to find that one person that was made specifically for them. Others called it a prison, being stripped away the chance to make connections with someone based entirely on personality and attraction.

There was no more chasing, with these marks, humans were bending left and right in order to find _"the one"._ With these words, people didn't have to worry anymore about rejection, because finding your soulmate meant being bound for life. There was no other person out there that could understand you better than your better half, the one who carried the other half of your soul. With such, people never wanted to leave their destined ones. It was a special gift presented out of nowhere and they were sure as hell never going to let it slip from their grasp or think any less of it.

He felt like his mark was a curse, a slew of words that kept plaguing him littered the top of his left peck. Some people were fortunate enough of having marks spell out a question or an answer. Others had normal, everyday phrases that all the while still abstract, was still considered more desirable than the unfathomable obscure marks. Like how his was, for example. He was one of the unlucky few who had an obscure, something that resembled more an insult than anything else to him.

The problem with the marks was that it wasn't a first time meeting kind of deal. Yes, sometimes those happened, and were as magical as they were meant to sound like. Most of the time though, it took time before the marks would make light of the situation the two people were presented by. It was all about fate, best not to question how things worked and to just kind of roll with it. The marks were ethereal after all, and no couple who have completed a bond have ever wanted to leave. Match made in heaven so to speak, at least that's what he kept hearing.

"Don't worry Jack, you'll find your bonded and when that time comes you'll be the happiest man ever. Its fate, and fate doesn't make any mistakes." His mother used to always tell him when he was younger. Easier said than done, when her bonded was presented to her since childhood. Twenty five years have passed as well as the Omnic war which he came out victorious from, and still no sign of his mentioned bond mate.

He went through all of that and all he had to show for was an empty bed and a mind filled with the horrors of war. Hell of a consolation prize if you asked him.

Despite all of that, Jack still tried to make the best out of everything he's been given. His move to L.A from Indiana wasn't something his parents had wanted him to do. They were all just happy to have their son back and had wanted him to stay and help out around the farm. It was something he had thought long and hard about, but his path wasn't that of a farm boy anymore. That life was long past him, the essence of war having changed him completely into the man he is today.

His parents were even more confused as to why Jack was using his savings on opening up a cat café. They were against the idea but were still trying to be supportive towards their eldest son. His siblings were all for the idea and begged him to show them his café once everything was well and over with.

Jack was currently preparing his shop for the grand opening that was only a few days away. He had visited the nearest animal shelter that were willing to let him foster some cats. All of whom were ready to be adopted at any given time, the café being another sort of adoption shelter, hoping to garner interest from the public who might be interested in adopting. The shelter was very grateful in return, the café giving them the chance to free up the overcrowdings of their establishment.

He glanced around his coffee shop with pride, the name of the café, 'The White Cat' spelled out in large, white bold letters on the outside of the shop. The inside decor was simple, yet cutesy, a very soft atmospheric feel to it all. The walls were an off-white, close to cream colour. Small picture frames littered the walls, the frames depicting different artwork of cats as well as group pictures of those who were apart of the staff. The wood flooring was of a mahogany colour, a lush outer look that made it shine.

There were a few low rising couches, all of soft blue colouring as well as the light wooded chairs with their light pink cushions. Bookcases littered parts of the walls, with books ranging from fantasy to romance novels. Various shelves littered the walls, a type of maze that went through the shop closest to the ceiling. Perfect spots for cats to roam free and peer down at the guests from a high place. The shelves and pillars were all painted fun, colourful colours. There were also a lot of cat trees and scratching posts, a few boxes of toys lined up next to many of the tables for customers to play with the cats.

With everything all set up and cleaned, he thought tomorrow would be the perfect day to go and fetch the cats he would be fostering. This would give the cats at least a few days to get accustomed to the shop as well as feel more comfortable overall. Just as he was setting his apron behind the counter, he heard a few cheerful taps against the large window to the outside.

Craning his head to the side, a smile lit up his scarred face as he regarded Angela. She was shaking a small cup of coffee, wiggling her eyebrows at him with laughter in her eyes and a small smile on her lips. Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, he grabbed the keys that were resting on the counter and headed towards the door. Switching the lights off and locking up behind him, he turned towards his best friend, happily taking the hot cup of coffee out of her hands.

"What brings you here, not that I'm not happy to see you. I thought you had the night shift?" He inquired, sneaking a few sips here and there, letting the hot liquid burn down his throat and start to energize him.

"I'm actually heading there soon, just thought I'd drop by and ask when you were planning on fetching the little minounnies?" Even though Jack lived over his café, he decided to walk Angela to work. It would do him good to get some fresh air as opposed to being holed up in his home like he had been since he moved a month ago. As far as things went, he was really enjoying L.A a lot. He already had a few friends here, like Angela and Lena. He only got to see Ana once and it was quite brief, but still appreciated. Everyone he knew was planning to come check out his coffee shop once it opened and he was really looking forward to seeing everyone together.

"I'm actually going tomorrow afternoon, did you want to come?" The cats he was going to get where already put to the side for him, but more hands would be a lot of help.

"If it's after 1pm I can definitely come. Have you asked Lena yet?" Jack shook his head at this, only recently deciding to get the cats tomorrow not even ten minutes ago. "Alright, I'll give her a call before my shift, she's the one with the car so it'd be a lot easier if she would come with us." Angela pipped up happily, having thrown her coffee cup in the trash can they passed.

Cars were zooming by in the late evening night, peoples still bustling around the sidewalks. That was something Jack liked, how no matter the time of day, there would always be people around. It wasn't dead like his rural town in Indiana. There was life here, and it was something he was growing really attached too.

After a few more blocks, they made it to the front doors of the hospital. It was a fairly big building despite being in the smack center of downtown L.A. It was still a few ways to the side, plenty of room for the parking lots littered around. Giving Angela a hug, he waved her goodbye and wished her good luck on her shift.

Once back home, he set about to tidying up the loose pieces of clothing's lithering his floor as well as fixing himself up something quick and easy to eat. The next couple of hours were easily spent just sitting around on his couch, watching reruns of sitcoms he couldn't remember the name of. He had gotten a text from Angela signaling that Lena was all up for helping them, which he thanked both of them afterwards for.

Jack ruffled his short blond hair, extracting a yawn from his mouth as he rubbed tiredly at his blue eyes. He gingerly got up, scratching the back of his head as he made his way to the washroom to prepare himself for sleep. A few minutes later he could be seen cuddled into his large dark blue comforter, a contented sigh leaving him as he rested his head on the pillow, willing sleep to take him away as soon as possible.

He woke up a little bit past two in the morning from what he could vaguely see from his alarm clock, sweat pooling down his face and the back of his neck. His breathing was erratic, heart feeling like it was palpitating straight out of his chest. He rubbed at his eyes feebly, trying to calm his racing heart by taking large gulps of air.

Jack didn't know how long he was laying there in bed, willing his racing mind and heart to slow down. Images flashing across his eyes like a film, re-enacting everything he saw, all that he had experienced during the war.

Time seemed to have passed by in a blur without him noticing. Once everything stopped tingling and he no longer felt like screaming, or how his breath was catching on every exhale, he got himself out of bed. He headed towards the bathroom too cool himself off, wiping the sweat off of his clammy body. He took the cup on the sink and filled it up with cold water, drinking it down like a parched man. Jack splashed a few handfuls of water onto his face, wiping away the sleep and images from his mind.

Sighing to himself dejectedly, he glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He could see how tired he was, all the weariness wearing him down, both scared a large contrast against his now seemingly pale skin. Angela had wanted him to go see a therapist for the longest time, but it just wasn't something he had wanted to do.

Jack was more the type of facing things head own and on his own. He didn't like feeling weak, and telling someone about his feelings only to have them throw pills at him made him feel weak.

Which is why he was here, still having nightmares and severe anxiety and paranoia episodes, not as much or bad as before, but they were still there. Sluggishly tugging himself towards his bedroom, Jack fell to his bed, not even bothering with the blankets or positioning himself correctly. He was so tired of it all, but there was really nothing he could do about it except try and move forward, hope for time to wash it all away.

He was just a cursed man hoping for life to give him a break. Seriously. Any kind of break. Anytime would be nice. He then remembered the cats he was fetching later today and thought to himself, that cats were possibly that small break he needed.

One could only hope, after all.

"I'm so excited to see all those little cuties who'll be at your shop, Jack!" Lena exclaimed, excitement radiating off of her in waves, infecting the other two in the car who were just as excited. When they had picked up Jack, Angela had noticed the dark circles underneath his eyes but decided not to comment, which Jack was grateful for. They were just arriving outside of the humane society, situated a little bit away from the heart of L.A. The trio ushered their way out of the car, bustling over to the doors and stepping inside, hands filled with various cat carriers of all sizes.

They were all suddenly basked in different animal calls from the various animals laying inside the shelter. A worker with a friendly face and smile presented herself to them as Emily. Orange-red hair in a high ponytail with freckles speckled all across her face. She asked them a few questions on why they were there and what they were looking for. Jack decided to take charge and answer her questions, stating that he had been in a few weeks ago about fostering some cats for his shop. She was quite excited that they were finally here and ushered them in the direction of the holding cell where all the cats were placed for pick up.

Once Jack walked through the doors, the cats went crazy. Meow's and purrs as loud as a lawn mower could be heard. Many of them were stepping over one another to rub up against the cages, wanting attention and affection from someone new. Angela and Lena both cooed at how adorable it was, Emily agreeing. Jack couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, rubbing a finger underneath the chin of a small looking black cat called Ace.

"My superior already made a round to your shop and said that everything looked to be in order and that there was enough space to carry seven cats. You also had the proper amount of liter boxes as well as climbing and breathing room for all of them. She asked me to tell you if you're running low on cats to just give us a call and we'll round up the amount you'll need. Of course we'll be making sure each cat is up to standards and are good around people and other cats. These cats range in age from one to about seven years old. The older cats are a lot more laid back while the younger are a bit more adventurous. I'd say you'll really need to keep an eye out on Ace and Shade, both of them being the youngest and most mischievous of the group." Emily was saying, ushering the group into the small room attached to the one that was currently holding all the cats.

Emily stated that she would let the cats get to know the trio just so they wouldn't be as scared for the ride in the car. They were all more than happy and embraced it with open arms, cooing and petting the cats as Emily placed them inside the room. They all decided to take a seat on the floor, watching with happy smiles as all the cats started rubbing against them, their tails tickling their noses more than once. As Emily had said, Ace and Shade were the two who were the most obnoxious, demanding pets and scratches as well as all their attention.

Angela couldn't help but laugh as she watched the little black cat crawling all over Jack, rubbing her head against the underside of his chin, his cheek, before she fully wrapped herself around his neck, clawing at any other cat who tried getting to close.

"Looks like that black cat has already staked her claim on you Jack." Lena giggled out, petting an older orange Tabby cat called Ty. Jack couldn't help but look embarrassed, softly petting the cat's head that was currently wrapped all around him, forcing him to crane his head and back slightly forward so the cat wouldn't fall. They didn't know how much time had passed as they all got acquainted with the cats before it was time to put them into the cat carriers.

All the cats went in without a hitch, Shade, the Maine Coon was the only one who put up some sort of a fuss but went in finally with the aid of a treat. Once they were all safely packed away, Jack went up to talk a bit more with Emily, asking her about all the small details in case the cats were going to be adopted from his store and other small tidbits he should take into consideration.

Once he was done fretting about all the minuscule details, he took two of the carriers and started heading towards the door, saying goodbye to Emily and wishing her the best.

Once all the cats were neatly packed in the car both for safety and efficiency, they started heading out towards the café. Energy buzzing high in the car with all the happy chatter as well as constant cries and purrs from the cats. Jack nestled himself into his seat, watching the scenery pass by him, a serene expression on his face.

It was as if there was finally a part of him that was at peace, simply taking the chance to exist in this simple moment surrounded by his close friends as well as all his new furry companions.

Jack was proud of himself, this had to be the best idea he ever had since his move. Screw fate, and marks and soulmates. He would make his own destiny by his own design, with the power he held in his own two hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait, here it is! Thank you so much for the kudo's and comments. They make me really happy!  
I'm going to try and write more as much as I can, I'm just now getting back in the mood, so keep those comments coming!

Once again all errors and faulty sentence structure are entirely my fault. I hope I caught as much as I could!

Jack felt like a chicken without its head with the way he was running around the kitchen, barking orders at his staff to make sure everything got done correctly and on time. _The White Cat_ was opening its doors for the very first time in only two hours, and he'd be damned if everything wasn't as perfect and pristine as he wanted it to be.

The cats had made themselves at home the moment they were taken out of their carriers. The pitter patters of their soft paws against the hardwood floor resounding through the quiet shop. He and his staff were preparing the pastries and other types of foods his shop would sell, the cats themselves were residing in different parts of the shop. Scaling the platforms that shelled off against the ceilings and walls, some simply resting on the various beds or couches that littered the floor.

Jack was adding the finishing touches to the macaroons, his gaze intense as he added the right amount of filling to each individual cookies. His mind was so focused on the task at hand that he did not notice Lena creeping up behind him until her arms were encircled around his waist. Jack jumped with a start, missing his mark and ending up spilling the filling all over his fingers and counter top.

"Lena, Please!" He protested out, a grimace on his face as he regarded the shorter woman with a disapproving glance. She simply wagged her finger in front of his face, a playful smile brimming on her face.

"Come on Jack, your store is opening in less than two hours. Be more excited, let loose a little, have some fun!" Lena exclaimed, grabbing him by his hands and waving them around in a type of weird dance. Unimpressed expression forever engraved on his scarred face, Jack turned his glance over towards Angela who was trying her best to keep her smile at bay.

"Don't look at me sweetheart, I'm with Lena. You look to tense." She stated, folding the last croissant onto a baking tray.

Jack grunted, clearly defeated and alone in the matter. He let Lena do her thing in trying to get him revved up. In the hopes of Lena stopping, he let his shoulders slouch forward as a small, yet forced smile filtered across his face. She puckered her lips together, clearly displeased at the large lack of effort coming from Jack but deciding that it was as good as she would get.

Truth is, Jack was really nervous about the grand opening of his shop. So many things could go wrong, people not liking the food or drinks, the cats not liking the customers despite all of them being as friendly as a ball of yarn. He was fretting over people not liking him or his shop, he worked so hard and all he wanted was for his café to do well.

Angela was beside him in an instance, having felt a sudden gloom overshadow him that needed to be snuffed out. He felt her hand on his shoulder, grasping it firmly before giving him a few pats of comfort.

"It'll be okay Jack, everything is perfect. You worked so hard and thought of every possible scenarios, good and bad. You have this in the bag and you shouldn't keep feeding those negative thoughts I can see you thinking." She was right, he was being too hard on himself. Letting out a small breath he didn't know he was holding, he let himself relax for the first time.

Glancing over at his two best friends, he smiled and thanked them. They were both nice enough to come in and help him with his shop despite both of them having jobs of their own. His other two staff members were currently tiding up the front, making sure everything was clean and the feline friends calm. The food had been set aside on the front counter behind a glass container, the other desserts currently still baking or resting in the back of the kitchen.

Jack wiped at his forehead, brushing off the small amount of sweat dripping down. He glanced around and seemed to nod at whatever answer he was looking for.

"I guess you're right, everything seems to look good for now." Glancing at the clock on the wall, he noticed that it was close to 9 am. "Best to go see what the two kids are up to." Placing all the macaroons onto a tray and pilling them one after the other he walked out of the kitchen.

"You know, you sound like an old man when you say kids. They're both eighteen, Jack." Lena giggled, rolling her eyes as she pet Ace that had jumped up onto the counter for attention. Jack scoffed at that.

"Until they get the teen out of their age, they will remain kids to me." He grunted out, picking Ace off the counter and cradling her in his arms. He cooed down at her, touching the tip of her nose gently with his index finger. The cat reached up with her paws and cradled his head, claws sticking out only slightly as she craned up and started licking and rubbing against his face.

"That black cat is really in love with ya' boss." He glanced over to his right, noticing Jesse, one of his workers regarding him with a smirk and crossed arms over his chest. Jack simply shrugged at that before giving Ace more affection, once deeming it enough he set her down gently where she went off to go play with the other cats that were off to the side.

"It's like Ace has decided to make you her human. It's quite adorable, actually. You should maybe consider being the one to adopt her, just a thought?" Sombra, the other worker, stated with a thick accent.

"Oh that'd be a great idea! She could be a mascot and all that, though it's kind of a large contrast to the name of the shop, white cat and all." Lena chirped out, laughter on the tip of her tongue. Jack pondered this for a few short seconds before grinning.

"Yah, it is a bit misleading to the name honestly, but I'd be lying by saying that Ace didn't grow on me the most in the last few days." Glancing over watching the black cat in question playing with the older, much bigger felines coming out victorious and on top each time. "I'll think about it, I've been so busy with the shop and taking care of the cats that I just haven't really thought about keeping one as my own." Scratching the back of his head as he regarded his staff with a sheepish look.

Jack turned his head towards the clock one more time, hands starting to sweat as his body started to shake with excitement and nervousness. Only a few more minutes and his doors would finally be open. From what he could see there was already a small line forming outside, and with the restriction of only 14 guests at a time in the shop it would become quite busy at all hours of the day.

"I'll go plate the rest of the food, Lena, Angela, can you two make sure the coffee machines are in working order. Jesse I need you to check stock on the syrups and beans to make sure it's all there and Sombra you can go fill the cat bowls." Jack fretted over, already running towards to the back of the kitchen. He could hear his friends and staff laughing at him but he didn't care, it was finally happening and despite his nerves, he was excited.

So far, the reception had been nothing but positive. Many of the customers were complimenting him not only on the cats and décor of the shop, but the food and drinks as well. Stating that the quality far surpassed most of the little quaint coffee shops in L.A.

Angela and Lena seemed to be enjoying themselves with the customers while Sombra and Jesse maned the counter. Everyone seemed happy and in high spirits which filled him up with a lot of pride. _Le Chat Blanc_ had a steady influx of business, things not being overbearing or stressful but still a constant stream of business. Jack had also received a message earlier from Ana, stating that she would be dropping by with Reinhardt. That alone was making him highly energetic, swaying around the shop and engaging with the guests all the while with the biggest grin on his face.

On another good note, three of the cats had already been adopted, the new owners being instructed to come pick them up once the shop was closed. Lena had offered to go back to the humane society to pick up the new cat's Emily had stated were ready for pickup after the adoptions today. Which was a big help to him considering he had no possible way of getting there without her.

Time seemed to have just fly by, short arrow of the clock reaching only a little pass four before he saw Ana and Reinhardt walk through the doors. Jack glanced up and his face lit up, setting the cat toy he was playing with into the front pocket of his cat apron. He briskly walked over to the two and gave both Ana and Reinhardt a hug.

"It's so good to see you both again! Welcome to my café" Jack stated, bringing his arms up in a welcoming manner.

"Nice to see you too Jack, it sure has been a long time. The place looks absolutely amazing, looks like you're doing well for opening day." Ana said, large smile on her face as she rested her hand onto Reinhardt's shoulder, ushering him forward. The big man smiled down at her, taking Ana's hand on his shoulder and bringing it down to become enveloped in his hand.

Jack's heart clench with the blatant show of adoration and love that crossed both their faces as they looked at one another. Even after all these years, since the army where they both met, their love and devotion for one another was as strong if not more so since they realized they were soulmates.

A part of him wanted to have what they had, what everyone that matched their marks to their soulmates had. But another part, the part that took most of his being told him that he didn't deserve it. He had done too many horrible things, killed a lot of people. He was shrouded in self-doubt and the loathing of his self-overcrowded any other thoughts about finding his better half. He didn't want them to have to deal with his broken self. They'd be better off never knowing him, much happier than if they were tied to him.

Angela and Lena kept trying to tell him otherwise, that he above all else deserved just as much love and comfort as any other. He loved them as his own sisters, and appreciated all the help that they tried to offer him, but it was just something he could not believe. His hate for himself engulfed his entire being, and despite him trying to believe, it was just something he wasn't able to grasp in his heart and soul.

"Jack, are you ok?" Angela's voice drifted off towards him, bringing him out of his stupor as he looked at those surrounding him and looking at him with worry. Embarrassment trickled its way up his neck, onto his cheeks and tips of his ears. Swatting at the air, he grinned and laughed in a form of diversion.

"Yah…yah. Sorry about that, my mind kind of just wondered for a few seconds. Who knew opening a store would be so stressful. But yes, everything is going great, better than great actually." His voice wavered only slightly, a strain on his vocal cords barely recognizable. If he was talking to anyone else he would have been fine, Ana having been an interrogator at a point caught on right away.

She eyes him warily, Jack clenching his jaw as he kept smiling, mentally kicking himself for slipping like he had. Where had all his training gone?

"Well, we best go find seats. We don't particular mind what we have, right sweetie. How about you surprise us, Jack?" Ana smiled sweetly, a glint in her eye ever present to Jack and he knew he was going to be forced to have a talk with her later. Waving them over to an empty seat, he went on to make his specialty coffees as well as piling their current house desserts on a plate.

Sombra offered to help bring the deserts over which he gladly accepted. They were both discussing what type of new foods and designs on the coffee they could make when they arrived towards the designated table where there was a very peculiar display happening. Ana could be seen stifling laughter to the side as the cats seemed to have congregated onto Reinhardt.

All the cats in the shop had taken to using the much larger man as a type of cat tree. They could be seen crawling all over him, playing with one another on top of him as well as finding spots to simply lay down and snuggle. Reinhardt had a huge grin on his face, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment before it was taken in between Ace's paws as a form of toy, hanging off his suspended arm.

All the other guests were watching the exchanged with laughter in their eyes and wide smiles on their faces. The spectacle was endearing to say the least, watching this big brute of a man being succumb to a mere cat play thing. Jack and Sombra both set the refreshments onto the table, deciding to give Reinhardt a break and started picking the cats off of the man and setting them closer to the other guests.

Once Reinhardt had enough room to move, he picked up the small cake and pastries that was placed in front of him. The plate containing the cakes looked much smaller when compared to the big man. The guests all gave hums of pleasure and content as they dug into their food and drinks, giving Jack happy smiles.

Jack felt a swell of joy in his chest as his friends gave their gratitude towards his food and drinks. He wished them well and went on to help the other guests, tending to the cats in the process. Glancing around at the shop, he basked in the glow of happy customers and cats. As far as grand opening go, he would call this day a major success. Lots of laughter, banter as well as meows could be heard all around. The ambiance was nothing more than content.

Jack heard the small ding signalling that the pastries in the kitchen were now done. Once he saw everything was in order, he excused himself to go and take care of his desserts. He was meticulous in his work, properly arranging and decorating the plates in a way that would seem most pleasing. As he was about to head outside the door he heard a small commotion.

Growing curious, he swung the door and stepped outside, plates in hand. From what he could see, Reinhardt, Ana, Sombra, and Jesse were surrounding a tall and dark man that had stepped through the front door. He could hear talk of "How have you been," from Ana as well as "Dad, what are you doing here?" from two different voices. The last part was most surprising to Jack because he had no idea both Jesse and Sombra were related.

As he set the plates behind the glass window, Ace took the time to start crawling up his pant leg and apron before she settled herself on his shoulders. Scratching underneath her chin resulted in her purring, smiling at her before setting off towards the small group.

He wasn't really sure what to say, standing a little ways to the side. Jack was still continuously petting Ace to try and calm his nerves. Serving guests was one thing, meeting someone that was apparently not only a father to his staff but also friends with his own was an entirely different matter. He never really was good at meeting new people, joining the army didn't help him in that aspect unfortunately.

"Ah, Jack, just in time! This is Gabriel Reyes, we've known one another for almost as long as I've known you. Gabriel, this is Jack Morrison, owner of the shop. Truthfully I was surprised to see both Sombra and Jesse working here, small world I suppose!" Ana declared happily, clapping her hands in excitement.

Jack nodded along to what Ana was saying, intrigued. Sombra and Jesse were both interesting and unique kids; Ana as well as Reinhardt were friends with this man so he couldn't possibly be a bad guy despite his appearance. Which was honestly saying something, because this man's outer exterior and posture screamed badass?

Gabriel was wearing a black beanie that covered from what he could see little black curls. His dark goatee framed his face and despite his lightly darkened skin Jack could see scars on the side of his cheek. They weren't as big and noticeable as his were, but it was still there. His attire was pretty casual, faded dark jeans with a black t-shirt and leather jacket to complete his look. He was very attractive, that was for sure. Jack had his right hand stuck out, expecting to shake the man's hand.

"So, this is the golden boy I've heard so much about, huh? Not at all what I had expected, frankly." Gabriel gruff's out, a condescending smirk plastered across his face. Jack could feel his eye start to twitch, his smile now feeling forced.

Scratch that, this person was definitely an asshole. He could see Ana hiss at her friend to be nice while Jesse and Sombra could be seen trying to contain their shock and amusement. Jack glowered a little but still tried to remain pleasant, drawing his hand back to his side.

"Oh, is that so? Well sorry to hear, but I can't say that I've been given the pleasure of really knowing anything about you myself? Nice to meet you all the same, I suppose." He cocked his head to the side and gave him his most brilliant smile. Gabriel was taken aback if the way his posture drew slightly back and his face fell only the slightest in shock. Sombra and Jesse were now in full blown laughter mode while Ana just shook her head and rubbed her face.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go prepare the rest of the desserts in the back. It was nice seeing you both again Ana, Reinhardt." Jack gave Ana a small hug and a pat on Reinhardt's shoulder before heading back to the kitchen, Ace all the while still cradled around his head and shoulders.

Once Jack was behind closed doors, he let his tensed shoulders relax slightly, a deep sigh escaping him that he didn't even know he was holding. He didn't think he was capable of disliking someone so quickly, this Gabriel person seemed to have easily crawled his way into his shit list. Downside of it all? He was friends with his friends and parent to his staff. Rubbing his face in defeat, he vowed to himself to keep himself far away from this Gabriel person as possible.

How hard could it be?


End file.
